


Born To Be My Baby

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-30
Updated: 2001-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark plans a romantic evening for him and Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Be My Baby

## Born To Be My Baby

by Marsbert

[]()

* * *

TITLE: Born To Be My Baby  
AUTHOR: Marsbert  
 **RATING: NC-17**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of them......damn SUMMARY: * _SLASH_ * just so y'know) Clark plans a romantic evening for Lex. (These are all the things I wish my boyfriend would do for me, of course I wish my boyfriend was Lex) 

* * *

Lex shut the front door behind him and turned the lock. He liked spending time at the coffee house with Clark and his friends, no matter how hard it was for him to keep his eyes, and hands, off Clark while they were in public. Clark had been eyeing him all day, and before he had left, Clark had handed him a little white envelope and told him to open it when he got home and not a moment sooner. He had no idea why Clark had left in such a hurry, but the drive home was torture for Lex, he was dying to know what was in the letter. Now that he was in the privacy of his own home, Lex found a seat in front of the fire and tore open the envelope. Lex unfolded the piece of paper and smiled when he recognized Clark's handwriting. 

To My Lover, 

You know who you are. And you must know what day it is today. It's our three months anniversary. I have the whole night planned so you better be ready. But it isn't that easy to get into my bed, you have to work for it. Here's a clue: What's hollow and wooden and used to hide my feelings for you? 

Clark 

Lex folded the letter back up and sat there, puzzled. Suddenly, he got it. 

"Troy!" he exclaimed out loud. He jumped out of his seat and left the note on the table, heading upstairs to the room where his model of troy sat. He walked over to the model and grabbed the model of the wooden horse. He looked at it for a moment, then its head popped off and he peered inside. Another note. He took it out and opened it up. 

To My Ever So Clever Love Bug, 

Here's your second clue, hurry up I'm getting cold! Why did the chicken cross the hallway? 

Clark 

To get to the other side. Lex thought to himself. He rushed out into the hall and walked into the open room across from him. Inside he saw the little white note on the floor, covered by a single rose. He bent down and picked it up, smiling as he slid the rose behind his ear. 

To My Romantic Honey Bunny, 

Where does Santa come to play? 

Clark 

The roof! Lex smiled even wider as he thought of what had happened on the roof months ago. Their first night together. How beautiful it was, and how wonderful the weather was. Lex focused on finding Clark, he could reminisce later. 

Lex opened the door to the roof and peered out. He saw the glimmer of candlelight and stepped out further to get a clear view. He smirked when he saw a table set for two, with two tall, beautiful candles in the middle. He looked around for Clark, but didn't see him. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. Lex spun around and saw Clark smiling at him. 

"Damn, I thought you'd be naked." Lex smirked. 

Clark smiled, "Later." 

He motioned to their dinner table, and Lex walked over and sat down. Clark sat across from him and smiled at him sweetly and eagerly as Lex looked at what they had to eat. It was only a small cheeseburger. 

Lex laughed, "What's this?" 

Clark smiled, "Don't want you getting stuffed, I've got plans for you later Mr. Luthor." 

Lex smiled, picking the cheeseburger up. 

"No pickles?" 

Clark laughed. Lex ate his burger with mighty speed, eager to find out what might happen next, and when they were both done, Clark stood up and offered Lex his hand. Lex happily took it. Once they were both standing, Clark ran a finger across Lex's fare cheek and then slipped a cool hand behind his neck. He pulled him closer and finally his soft lips met Lex's and feverishly covered them. Clark delved his tongue inside Lex's mouth and held his lover closely as he made love to his mouth. Lex ran his hands down Clarks sides and up inside his shirt, eager to kiss and bite the steamy flesh and get down to business. Clark pushed him back, licking his lips to savor Lex's lingering taste. 

"There's a nice warm bath waiting for you in the bathroom at the end of the hall. I'll meet you there." Clark said lustfully, trying not to jump on Lex, he had everything planned and he couldn't ruin it. 

Lex didn't want to go, but he reluctantly nodded and headed for the door. He glanced back at Clark before heading back down, into the house, and quickly made his way to the bathroom Clark had directed him too. To his delight, there was a bath all drawn up for him, candles lit all over the room and rose petals on the floor and floating in the water. 

Lex pulled his shirt up and over his head and stripped the rest of his clothes off and threw them in a corner and slowly stepped into the steamy water. The temperature of the water only drove him more crazy as he slowly sat down and waited for Clark to join him. 

After a few minutes, the bathroom door creaked open and Clark came in silently. A wide smile came across Lex's lips as Clark walked over, his eyes never leaving Lex's. Clark stopped in front of him, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. With each button, Lex got more and more excited, not just sexually, but all together excitement and anticipation. 

Clark pulled his shirt back, off his shoulders, and let it fall to the floor behind him. He pulled his undershirt over his head and threw that aside, and then slowly unbuckled his belt, all the while Lex was watching him with lust in his eyes. Clark let his pants fall to the floor, and he stepped out of them and then let his boxers fall and he quickly stepped out of them. Lex smiled as Clark stepped into the water and sat down next to him. 

There were no words. They didn't need any. Clark dipped a washcloth under the water, then brought it up to Lex's shoulder and let the water trickle down his arm. He ran the wet cloth across Lex's back and down below the water again. Lex drew Clark closer and ran his wet hands through Clark's full head of hair. They kissed again, their tongues playfully battling with each other. 

They washed each other slowly, Lex gently washing Clark's hair. Clark dunked his hair under the water and smiled as he looked up at Lex, who was smiling down at him. Instead of washing Lex's lack of hair, Clark sensually massaged his scalp, sending Lex into a pleasurable relaxation that he hardly ever felt except when Clark was around. 

When they were done, Clark stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel loosely around his hips. Lex did the same, and Clark led him by the hand through the door that led into the next room. It wasn't Lex's room, but right now Lex didn't care. He was surprised to see the entire room lit by candlelight, more rose petals all over the floor and covering the bed, and soft music playing in the background. Lex listened carefully and laughed when he heard "Bed of Roses", by Bon Jovi, playing. 

Clark stopped at the end of the bed and turned around, smiling at his lover. 
    
    
    "I want........to lay........you down........in a bed of roses........for tonight I sleep on a bed of 
    nails.......I want......to be......just as close as the holy ghost is..........and......lay......you 
    down........in a bed of roses." Clark sang along, laughing as he did. Lex did his best not to 
    

laugh, and once Clark was done he stepped closer to Lex and put his arms around his waist. Lex wasn't sure what he was doing until he felt him undo his towel and let it fall to the floor. For a moment he felt self conscious standing there nude, but then he remembered all the other times he had done the same, and finally Clark dropped his own towel and Lex smiled. 

Clark kissed him gently, sucking on his bottom lip softly, then gently nibbling on the soft flesh of his neck. Lex felt his spine turn to mush as he felt Clark's tongue on his skin, and he wanted so much to give Clark the same pleasure. 

Clark pulled away and help him with his hands on his neck. 

"Lay down on the bed." Clark whispered. Lex did as he was told, knowing what he had been longing for was soon to come. He laid down on his back and stretched out, smiling as he watched Clark walk around the room. Clark stopped when he saw him and smiled. 

"Turn over." He said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. More feelings of complete excitement rushed through Lex as he turned over and tucked a pillow under his chin. He waited patiently, until finally he felt Clark's light touch on his back. 

Suddenly there was a sharp coldness on his lower back, Lex jumped when the tender skin was gently touched with an ice cube. He peeked over his shoulder and sighed when he saw and felt Clark touch his skin with the ice and then gently kiss and suck the coldness away and fill it with love and tenderness. Clark did this slowly, all the way up Lex's back until he was at the back of his neck, torturing him with the ice and the romance. 

"Clark." Lex cooed when his lover was close enough to hear. Clark chewed and swallowed the ice, then playfully licked and kissed Lex's neck and head. Lex reached back and put a hand on the back of Clark's head, and Clark rested his hand on Lex's. Lex twisted his neck and met Clark's lips halfway, sucking on their coldness and assaulting them with his own. 

Clark pulled away and gripped Lex's shoulders tightly. Lex sighed with passion. 

"Make love to me." He begged. He waited for a single moment while Clark fiddled with the lubricant, and once they were both ready he finally felt the forbidden nudge of Clark's cock at his opening. He didn't care that he didn't get a blow job, this was more than a good enough substitute. Suddenly Clark pushed inside of him and Lex gripped the pillows tightly, biting his lip to keep from crying out. 

Clark held Lex's buttocks in his hands as he slowly pumped in and out of him, driving Lex crazy with his slow rhythm. Lex's whole body moved with Clark, he held onto the pillows as some kind of support, otherwise he might collapse from the wonderful feeling that were rushing through him. 

"Oh Clark." Lex breathed. He felt a warm hand run over his bald head and rest on his shoulder. He gripped it lovingly. 

"Clark, Oh God!" Lex cried out, pushing his ass up towards Clark, hoping to receive more of the luscious action Clark was giving him. Clark reached down and gently stroked Lex's own stiffened member, awakening it to even greater pleasure and Lex moaned loudly, almost growling. 

"Make love to me!" Lex commanded, he was nearing the edge. Clark began to pump harder and faster, gripping Lex's hips tighter and digging his nails into the soft skin. Clark's own orgasm was nearing, he could feel it low in his belly, and he groaned as he felt Lex start to come. 

"Oh god!" Lex called out in ecstasy. His body tensed, wonderful spasms running through him as Clark continued to pump behind him. He felt himself release onto the once clean bed sheets and suddenly he fell limp against the bed. 

"Lex. I love you Lex." Clark grunted as he thrusted quickly. Lex tensed again as he felt Clark release his warm love juice deep inside of him. Clark lingered a moment, then slowly pulled out of him and collapsed beside him on the bed. 

After a few moments, and after their breathing returned to normal, Clark turned on his side and put an arm over Lex's back. They laid there for hours until Lex awoke Clark to another game of sex, this time the tables were turned. After being spent for the second time, they collapsed again, wrapped in each others arms. 

"This is the best anniversary I've ever had." Lex said softly, the candles flickering across the room. Clark moaned and smiled against Lex's chest, pulling him closer until they both drifted back into sweet slumber. 


End file.
